Tangled (2010)
Tangled is an American animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released in November of 2010. It is the 50th film in Disney‘s animated canon, and is based on the fairy tale of Rapunzel by the Brothers Grimm. The film features the voice talents of Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, and Donna Murphy. Plot The story begins with a drop of sunlight falling from the sky and growing into a magic golden flower. The flower has healing propertoes, and for hundreds of years it is hoarded by a selfish woman named Gothel, who uses it to keep herself eternally youthful by singing it’s sepcial song. Eventually, a kingdom develops on a nearby island. One day, the pregnant queen grows deathly ill. The guards of the palace, due to a mistake by Gothel, find the golden flower and take it back to the kingdom. The queen is healed, and the magic of the flower is transferred into her baby, Rapunzel. Rapunzel’s hair is golden and the healing properties can also be brought out by the special song. Gothel breaks into a palace and tries to steal some of Rapunzel's hair, only to realize that the hair loses its power if it is cut. She then kidnaps Rapunzel and takes her to a hidden tower, where she raises her as her own child (but does not truly love her as a mother). Gothel keeps Rapunzel in the tower so she does not find out her true identity, but Rapunzel is curious about the outside world. Namely, the laterns that the kingdom releases every year on the Princess’ birthday to guide her home one day. Rapunzel believes the lights are calling to her and dreams of going to see them. Rapunzel spends her childhood in the tower with no one except Gothel, and her own pet chameleon Pascal, to keep her company. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Rapunzel asks Gother to take her to see the lanterns, but Gothel refuses, emphasizing once again the horrible dangers of the outside world. Meanwhile, a young thief named Flynn Rider, and his two accomplices, the Stabbington Brothers, stage a heist and steal the Princess’ tiara from the castle. The captain of the guards, and his horse, Maximus, try to catch the thieves. Flynn betrays his comrades and leaves them to be captured, while he himself is chased by Maximus until they get to a clearing and are separated. Flynn finds Rapunzel’s tower and climbs in, where Rapunzel immediately knocks him out and stuffs him into her wardrobe. At first, Rapunzel plans to use this incident to prove to Gothel that she can take care of herself, but Gothel once again refuses to listen. Rapunzel then asks Gothel to go on a three day journey for some new paint, and Gothel agrees. Rapunzel then hides the satchel containing Flynn’s stolen tiara, and when he comes to, she strikes a deal with him—he must take her to see the floating lights, and only then will she give him the satchel back. Despite his annoyance with the situation, Flynn eventually agrees. Rapunzel sneaks out of her tower for the first time in her life, and she’s is incredibly excited, but also feels guilty for betraying her mother. Flynn notices her inner conflict and attempts to discourage her from the journey, but Rapunzel is stubborn. Flynn then decides to scare her out of the deal by taking her to the Snuggly Duckling. Meanwhile, Gothel runs into Maximus in the forest and realizes that something is amiss. She runs back to the tower to find Rapunzel gone, as well as the satchel with the tiara and Flynn’s portrait. She then begins to follow Rapunzel’s path and plot her revenge. Rapun and Flynn’s arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a pub filled with ”ruffians and thugs.” At first, Rapunzel is terrified of them. But the thugs recognize Flynn as a wanted criminal and begin to fight over him for he reward. Rapunzel fights back to save him, and manages to bring out their more human side. The thugs join Rapunzel in singing about their dreams, and they a are soon charmed by her. None of them are aware of Gothel watching them from outside. The guards from the kingdom then crash their party, bringing the Stabbington Brothers along, as they heard Flynn Rider was here. The thugs secretly guide Rapunzel and Flynn to an underground tunnel so they can escape. However, Maximus shows up and smells the secret tunnel, so the guards are once again on Flynn’s tail. Meanwhile, the Stabbington Brothers escape from the guards and also give chase, while Gothel threatens a thug to tell her where the tunnel ends. Eventually, Rapunzel, Flynn, and their pursuers end up in an open aqueduct. After a fight, the structures are knocked down and the area begins to flood. Rapunzel and Flynn next up trapped in a cave, where they believe they are about to drown. It is here that they share their first heartfelt moment. Flynn tells Rapunzel his real name—Eugene Fitzherbert—and Rapunzel tells him about her magical glowing hair. She then remembers that she can use her hair to see in the dark, and this knowledge helps them escape with their lives. The Stabbington Brothers also survive the flooding, and are intercepted by Gothel, who recruits them through the promise of revenge on Flynn. Rapunzel and Eugene set up camp for the night, and Rapunzel explains her story to Eugene, using her hair to heal his injuries. Eugene tells her some of his own story, and in the soft moment, the pair begins to develop romantic feelings for one another. While Eugene goes to gather more firewood, Gothel appears and tries to bring Rapunzel home. Rapunzel refuses, so Gothel tells her that Eugene doesn’t really care about her and will leave her as soon as he gets the satchel. To prove her point, she gives the satchel to Rapunzel and challenges her to test Eugene, before going back into the shadows to watch. Rapunzel keeps the sack hidden from Eugene for now. The next morning, Maximus finds them again, but Rapunzel calms the horse and convinces him to leave Eugene be until her birthday is over, at least. Maximus then accompanies the group to Corona. At the kingdom, Rapunzel gets her hair braided by local girls, and she and Eugene enjoy the festivies. Rapunzel sees a mural of her baby self with her parents, but doesn’t recognize them yet. She and Eugene then dance with the locals, until the time is called for the lanterns to be released. Eugene takes Rapunzel out on the water in a boat, where they watch the lanterns fly into the sky and release their own. Rapunzel then admits that she has the satchel with her, only for Eugene to tell her that he’s doesn’t care about that right now and is here to make her happy. They share another romantic moment, and are about to have their first kiss, when Eugene notices the Stabbington Brothers staring at him from the shore. He then takes the boat to land, takes the satchel with him and promises that he will return quickly. Eugene attempts to give the satchel to the twins quickly, but then brush him off and tell him they want the girl with the magical healing hair instead. The brothers tie Eugene to a boat and and him away, before finding Rapunzel and telling her that Eugene betrayed her, leaving her to them for her hair. Just as they are about to kidnap her, Gothel appears and turns against the brothers, beating them down and telling Rapunzel how worried she was. Heartbroken, Rapunzel finally agrees to go back to the tower. Meanwhile, Eugene comes to on the boat, terrified for Rapunzel‘s safety. Unfortunately, he is found by the guards and arrested, with only Maximus to hear his pleas. At the tower, Rapunzel is back in her old life, but then she suddenly has a flashback and remembers that she is the lost princess of Corona. She confronts Gothel, declaring that she will not be under her control anymore, but Gothel fights back, chaining Rapunzel in the tower. In prison, Eugene is about to be hanged, but when he sees the Stabbington Brothers in a cell, demands to know how they knew about Rapunzel. They tell him about “the old lady” and Eugene realizes that Rapunzel is in trouble. Luckily, Maximus arrives with the pub thugs in tow, and they help him escape. Eugene and Max ride to Rapunzel’s tower, and Eugene climbs inside once more. He finds Rapunzel tied up and gagged, and then Gothel appears, fatally wounding him with a knife. Rapunzel grows desperate, promising to stay with Gothel without resistance if she just lets her save Eugene’s life. Gothel agrees. However, Eugene decides that he doesn’t want Rapunzel to give up her freedom for him, so with the last of his strength, he cuts Rapunzel’s hair with a broken mirror shard. Her hair turns brown and the maguc disappears, causing Gothel to turn to dust, defeated at last. Eugene tells Rapunzel that she was his new dream, and then breathes his last. Heartbroken, Rapunzel cries over him, singing her song, and the magic in her tears brings Eugene back. The couple embraces each other. Eugene then takes Rapunzel home to Corona and reunites her with her real parents. Because of his deed, Eugene’s crimes are pardoned, and he is allowed to stay in the castle with Rapunzel. The kingdom rejoices at the return of their princess. Everyone loves her, and she and Eugene become an official couple. The pub thugs begin to live out their dreams, Maximus becomes a leader among the guards, and everyone lives happily ever after. Voice Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel **Delaney Rose Stein as Young Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider / Eugene Fitzherbert *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *Frank Welker as Pascal and Maximus *Brad Garrett as Hook-Hand Thug *Ron Perlman as the Stabbington Brothers *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose Thug *Richard Kiel as Vladamir *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guard *Paul F. Tompkins as Short Thug *Tom Kenny as Guard *Tim Brooke-Taylor as Old Man *Maurice Dean Wint as Paulo Non-speaking animal characters include Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon, and Maximus, the horse of the head of the palace guard who are voiced by Frank Welker. Other non-speaking roles are Rapunzel's parents (the King and Queen), and Ulf the Mime Thug. Moore, Levi, and Murphy respectively replaced the originally-announced voice actors Kristin Chenoweth, Dan Fogler, and Grey DeLisle. Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Category:Tangled Category:Films Category:Primary Films